Guards
Guards are a type of NPC that spawn in most missions. Guards patrol a predefined path. Guards are weak in terms of health, but they are still a threat during stealth. Guards are dedicated to specific areas of the mission and will regularly patrol them. There are different variants of guards, from security guards, police officers, bodyguards, private security and Rose. |-|Security Guards = Info Security Guards are typically found dressed in a white shirt and grey pants. They wear a small vest over their white shirt (It's not real armor). Guards can either be male or female. They are always equipped with a K45. Spawns Security Guards are often seen walking around a specific area or in most staff-only places in a mission. On certain missions, more guards will spawn depending on the difficulty. AI Behavior During a loud mission, Guards will auto-equip their pistols and will shoot at the nearest operative. Halcyon Guards (found in The Killhouse) will mostly despawn or flee when the mission goes loud. In some missions on higher difficulties, guards start to check in when investigating a distraction. This means that when the guard is killed, unconscious, or taken hostage, you will always have to answer their pager if they have a radio icon above their head at the time. Pathfinding Guards will wander towards patrol points that are invisible, once arrived they will stay there about some time and then move to the next point. As an exception some guards can be found standing the the same spot and will not move. |-| Police Officers = Info Police Officers spawn in The Freelancer as guards. One of them will attempt to call a pager before The Freelancer neutralizes them. On The Withdrawal they spawn as First Responders during the first wave of an assault. Police Officers wear a dark blue police officer uniform and can be either male or female. They can be equipped with either a K45 or 480 MCS. AI Behavior Police Officers have the same AI as SWAT Units, except they are much weaker and only spawn in squads of 2. They are usually the first to arrive at your location and will follow the same process as SWAT. |-| Ryan's Bodyguards = Info Ryan's Bodyguards are a type of guard that only spawn in The Financier. They wear a suit and they act same as a security guard except these guards will sound the alarm if more than 3 bodyguards are killed/unconscious/taken hostage or if Ryan Ross has been killed or knocked unconscious for 1 minute. They also have a higher detection rate than normal guards. However they ignore the Armed status as it is not obtainable on the mission. The patrolling guards are equipped with K45s, while the guard escorting Ryan can be using a Raven on higher difficulties. Spawns Bodyguards will mostly patrol around the penthouse in The Financier, but one of them is Ryan's personal bodyguard, who will follow Ryan all around his penthouse. AI Behavior In terms of combat, bodyguards act the same as Security Guards. If Ryan is absent for too long, all of the bodyguards will walk around the penthouse before calling in a SWAT team. |-| Camera Operators = Info The Camera Operator is a type of guard found in a Control Room. They are seen looking towards a table with a computer monitor, a keyboard and a mouse. These guards can watch for suspicious activity through cameras, which are placed across the mission. They look the same as a security guard. If alerted (through cameras or otherwise) they will quickly hit a panic button on their station. AI Behavior Camera Operators will move towards the door with a K45 during loud. They will then behave as a security guard would. |-| Steel Cove Guards = Info Steel Cove Guards (SC Guards) can be found in The Blacksite. They wear a black tactical military uniform, and carry an S97 unlike most other guards. Like most other guards however, they will patrol normally, stopping every now and then. AI Behavior The behaviors are same as a normal guard, however they are more aggressive and will attack the player sooner when alerted. SC Guards that are far away from a player will be teleported outside the map. SC Commander There is a special guard, the SC Commander which wears a beret. The SC Commander acts the same as an SC Guard. |-| Phoenix Operatives= Info Theses operatives can be found in the mission The Lakehouse and are wearing vests with ammo, they also have on Classic Shades. Unlike all other guards, these guards cannot be taken hostage besides the one looking at the cameras. When knocked out or killed, they will immediately send out a radio call that you have to answer. You could stop this by taking out the Head of Security in all difficulties besides Legend. Similar to SC Guards, they carry S97s. Spawns AI Behavior Pathfinding Trivia * Guards will not move from their spot during a loud mission. They will instead stay where they were when the alarm was sounded and fire at the player, which is a unique trait that SWAT units and Police Officers do not have. * In the Financier in Professional+, there are cameras scattered throughout the penthouse's exterior. There is no accessible camera operator. * Police Officers in The Freelancer won't act as a guard when they notice you. Instead, they will just stare at you and cause you to restart the section. This is due to how the mission is scripted to teach you how the game works, allowing you to try again before proceeding through the mission. * Guards and Police Officers were originally equipped with UP9s before they were replaced with the addition of the K45 on June 4, 2019. This is probably due to the UP9 being considered a gun used by criminals. * Police Officers only spawn in The Withdrawal, and they only come in the first wave. After that, only SWAT units will spawn. * Police Officers can blow walls down like a SWAT Officer in The Withdrawal. Category:NPCs